1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel N-sulfonyl N'-oxalate phosphorodiamido(di)thioate compounds, to compositions thereof which are useful as pesticides, namely as acaricides, insecticides, nematocides and miticides and to a method of controlling pests in agricultural plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ollinger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,870 issued Feb. 16, 1982 discloses acaricidal, insecticidal and nematicidal phosphorodiamidothioates represented by the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.4, and R.sup.5 are selected from unsubstituted and substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, phenyl, and phenylalkyl groups and X and X.sup.1 are selected from oxygen and sulfur atoms.
Magee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,600, discloses insecticidal phosphoroamidothioates represented by the formula ##STR2## wherein R is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; R.sup.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl; R.sup.2 is hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; X is carbonyl or sulfonyl; and Y is oxygen or sulfur; and, when X is sulfonyl, R.sup.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 cycloalkyl or phenyl.
Kishino et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,134,979 (Jan. 16, 1979) and 4,161,524 (July 17, 1979), disclose insecticidal, acaricidal and nematicidal O-alkyl-S-n-propyl-N-sulfonyl-phosphoric acid ester amides represented by the formula ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1 is methyl or ethyl; R.sup.2 is unsubstituted C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl or akenyl, or C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl substituted by aryl, phenyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylphenyl, or halophenyl; R.sup.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylphenyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxyphenyl, halophenyl, or nitrophenyl; and X is O or S.
Japanese Pat. No. 52-128,325 (Derwent Abstract 87 421 Y/49) discloses insecticidal, nematocidal and miticidal organic phosphoric acid amide esters represented by the formula ##STR4## wherein R.sup.1 is methyl or ethyl; R.sup.2 is lower alkyl, alkenyl, aralkyl or phenyl substituted with up to three alkyl or halogen groups; R.sup.3 is lower akyl, haloalkyl or phenylalkyl wherein the phenyl ring may be substituted with up to three substituents selected from lower alkyl, nitro or lower alkoxy; and X is O or S.